Here We Stand
by Victoris Faye Kiss
Summary: A young female Lupe finally persues the male Lupe whom she had fallen in love with so many years ago. He's spent 7 years alone in the Haunted Woods as a werelupe, now wild, feral even. Can she calm and comfort the beast? Rated for later Chapter.


_**Here we stand**_

_**Prologue**_

_A young silver Lupe made her way through the trees of the Haunted woods and she stopped when she came across the haunted fair grounds. She lowered her nose to the ground and sniffed the area. _Nothing...

_Suddenly, a loud howl rendered the silent night air and she shuddered in excitement. That was the howl she'd been anticipating. It was__** his**__ howl. She started back along the tree border and made her way towards the source of the cry. _

Flashback

"Please..." the young man moaned softly as he lay quietly beneath the hands of her father, a Gelert and a medic. The young man beneath him was a young Lupe who had been lost in the forbidden forest and bitten by a werelupe. Her Blue eyes were gentle as she held one of his paws, his green eyes stayed on her face the whole time, while her father cleaned the many tears in his flesh and fur and cut away pieces of dead flesh before suturing the wounds.

His face was carefully void of the pain he felt and they spoke softly back and forth, careful not to make the other laugh too much to avoid causing him discomfort. "You're going to be okay..." she told him softly after her father had left him in her care once his job was done. They were a few years apart in age. He was hardly more than fifteen, she, was thirteen. He gazed up at her and smiled a little. "I will be, if you stay with me…" he told her gently.

She smiled back, "Until the moon sets and the sun strays, far beyond the future todays." His answering smile was gentle and his eyes shut slowly, their green glow fading as sleep took him, but, just before he was lost to that dark slumber entirely he whispered, "What is your name?" Her blue eyes scanned his quiet face, and took in the features of the black fur and strong features of the young man. "My name is Danielle Symone DelaCruz, yours?" he was quiet for a long while and she thought maybe he had gone to sleep, but then he answered, "My name…Is Gabriel Alexander Brant."

Danielle smiled and nodded quietly, "Gabriel." She murmured softly. Finally sleep over took him and she sighed softly before saying gently, Good night fare friend, and may sleep heal your wounds and weariness."

She remained by him long into the night, her head falling forward onto her chest at some point of the night. Her blue eyed gaze was gentled then extinguished as her excitement and weariness overtook her. Somewhere near the hours of midnight and one O'clock she heard the sounds of heavy breathing, low growls and wary snarls. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. The full moon was shining down through the window beside the bed he was in and the rays were falling directly over him.

"Gabriel!" she whispered softly as she moved closer to him, to his side. His eyes shot open and green became Gold. "Dani… you must…. Leave…" she shook her head defiantly and whispered, "No, it'd okay… you're okay…" Gabriel's body wracked in painful convulsions and a snarl ripped from his throat. "GO!"

"Listen…to me…" he said between pained gasps. She could only nod in response. "You… have to…leave…me…open the window… just… goooo!" his last word was little more than a howl and he lunged away from her in an effort to protect her from himself. She slowly backed away towards the window as she tried to keep from drawing too much attention to herself. She threw the window open suddenly and he lunged at her… but he didn't hit her… he flew through the window and ran away from her street and she whimpered as she watched him disappear.

Her father came running in, a vaccine in hand, but he was already gone. He ran to his daughter's side and looked her over for and wounds, but there were none. Suddenly, far off into the surrounding trees of their little home valley, a howl, long, sad and eerie rang out through the night.

End Flashback

_That of course had been their first encounter, and she'd gone by that name ever since, Dani. Her father had died not two years later of Neomonia, having used the last of the cure on his only daughter._

Flashback

On the night of the third year however she was surprised. A silver rose and a letter had found its way to her porch on the night of her fifteenth birthday, and also the full moon of October.

"_**Dearest Friend and missed companion,**_

_**I give to you on the eve of your fifteenth birthday what I too received-**_

_**A silver rose.**_

On the stem of the rose there was a small envelope. She opened it and found the poem that held the word she knew she would never forget.

_**Your eyes so blue they captured my soul and kept it safe from the monster within me,**_

_**Your fur is the silver of the rose in my heart.**_

_**For on the night of my fifteenth year you were my rose.**_

_**And your paws, their touch so warm and gentle, they took away my hurt,**_

_**Thank you, for being at my side that night. I hope someday we can be together again,**_

_**Friend.**_

End Flashback


End file.
